


Everything She Needed

by Magisey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Cunnilingus, F/M, Making Love, Overstimulation, Pregnancy, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magisey/pseuds/Magisey
Summary: In Vishkar she was the best architect; the one that they looked up to. Before Vishkar she was a problem child; the one they looked out for. After Vishkar she was simply Satya; the one Hanzo adored.





	Everything She Needed

“Never?” His voice was rough against her skin. Her skin that felt on fire. Fire from her core that snaked out to the tips of her fingers and the balls of her feet. Symmetra moaned, arching as his beard scratched her shoulder, his lips finding new, unexplored parts. One large hand grounded her, pressed to her center. The only thing keeping Satya from floating away. “Satya? Are you with me?”

“Yes. I am. I am with you.” She responded. He hummed, a rumble in her ears. Fire and heat consumed her, her knees bent wide apart. His weight pressed between each thigh, comforting and firm. Hanzo’s hands were much different than hers. Larger, warmer, and more calloused. They rasped against her skin, sending electric goosebumps to the top of her head. The hand on her center rolled up, finding a breast and squeezed. It earned him a keening whine, Satya’s head rolling to the side as she panted. “No one has ever… No.”

He shifted above her, and she locked upon the scent. Sharp sweat and a sweet, earthy smell that was all Hanzo. His aftershave was a spicy tang and it hung around him. It blended into his skin so perfectly. Her fingers traveled along his back, his every scar a story she loved to find. And find she did. Her fingers pressed across each rivulet, feeling every shot, every near miss. Her body was without that - battles few and far between. Her hands were not rough like his; all Satya’s work was done in labs or directed to others. Her sweat smelled different, a little sweet and bitter. And the only scent that seemed to permeate Satya was jasmine - from the flowers, she kept in her room, or the ones she snuck in her hair.

Hanzo said they suited her. A small sweet flower that only opened at night. Delicate and dainty. Fresh and soothing. She opened only for him, emotionally and physically. Only his touch, his smile, his laugh. In Vishkar she was the best architect; the one that they looked up to. Before Vishkar she was a problem child; the one they looked out for. After Vishkar she was simply Satya; the one Hanzo adored.

His kisses trailed down her body, between her breasts and over the small swell of her stomach. He had been delighted then too. Her worries unfounded when her abdomen swelled. No. He was excited. Just like Jasmine, delicate and sweet. Motherhood, he said, would suit her.

“Satya? You are humming.” And she was a soft sound that filled her ears and swaddled her tight in its embrace. He smiled from where he was, lips brushing over her stomach, “What are you thinking about?”

“You,” She answered and was graced with a smile so bright she had to look away. Taking a steadying breath, she continued, “The baby. Our baby.”

“Our baby.” He said it so reverently, as he had the first day. As he had the first time, with eyes wet and wide. With unbridled joy, “I am here. Always here, Satya.” His beard tickled her skin, making her laugh. He kissed lower, below the swell and across the top of her thighs. Her feet flexed, thighs shaking from the touches. The focus left the baby, and returned to the burning in her core, to the need growing stronger.

“I know. Hanzo. I know.” Her rock in the storm. The one thing she could find in the tumult, in the nervousness. Their connection, his hands. They guided apart her thighs further as his lips kissed her labia. Satya arched and moaned again. “Hanzo!”

A growl rumbled between her legs. His tongue, wet and warm, against her sensitive folds. Slow, flat tongue licks that burst desire across her. She was panting and humming. Hanzo’s beard brushed against her thighs as he pressed in further. “It’s good. It’s good.” She was begging, breathless as her hand latched into his hair, gripping tight. Her other hand found a blanket, fisting it. Squeeze, release. Squeeze release.

Then his tongue was on her clit, sucking and rubbing. White hot pleasure punched her center, snaking out everywhere. Two thick fingers plunged into her, moving in tandem with the tongue. She curled working her hips to the rhythm of the fingers in her body. He filled her, just right. Knew where to push and touch, until she was tipping, tipping, tipping --

And crashing. She squeezed tight around the fingers, the burst of pleasure burning through her and leaving as a breathless shout. He rode through it, thrusting his fingers along and lapping up the juices until she pushed him away. No. Too much. Her skin, what felt good, was now too much. Like a million tiny nails scratching at her skin. At her push, he pulled back and moved from her. Space she needed and he gave, knowing just what Satya needed. Always knowing. In time, it stopped.

She reached for him once it calmed and he came to her, wrapped around her. In strong arms that kept her safe. Kisses against her cheek and face, “Precious, my treasure.” He whispered in her ears. He squeezed her, grounding her again. Satya sighed, relieved.

“What of you?” She asked, sleepy.

“Another time, Satya. Rest.” Yes, he really did know everything she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!  
> p.s. I adore Symmetra <3


End file.
